


For my Valentine: Rouge à lèvres

by MeganC121



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Kristanna Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganC121/pseuds/MeganC121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frozen one-shot. This work is based on a prompt from Tumblr's Kristanna Smut Week. This is smut of our two favorite characters, so read at your own discretion. I do not own Frozen. Please read, enjoy, and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my Valentine: Rouge à lèvres

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is loosely based off of the prompt for the first day of Kristanna Smut Week, "Roses are Red." 
> 
> Anna is given a gift Kristoff finds too beautiful to touch. Of course, there are other ways to pleasure a princess…

“What do you think?” Anna turns away from the mirror and pouts her lips at Kristoff. The couple had been getting ready for bed when Anna suddenly remembered the gift she received earlier that afternoon. “Gerda says this is all the rage in other countries. She told me that all the royalty are wearing this. She knew Elsa wouldn’t try it, so she bought some for me….”

Finally looking up, Anna notices Kristoff staring at her, his mouth twisted into the seductive half-smile she loves so well. 

“Kristoff?” she walks over to where he is sitting on their bed, “Don’t you like it?”

“Say it again,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, “What is it called?” 

“Rouge à lèvres,” Anna replies in a perfect French accent.

“I love it,” he brushes a kiss across her shoulder, “It’s actually, well, very sexy.”

Anna giggles and leans up to kiss him, but he dodges the motion to plant his lips on her neck. 

“So pretty, in fact, I don’t think I want to mess it up,” he breathes, the trail hot on her neck, “What do you think, Princess?”

She leans her head back, melting into his feather light caresses, her center already warming with desire. “What do you have in mind?”

Kristoff turns them towards the bed and nudges her back slowly until her knees bump against the frame. 

“I think,” he breathes, “I think I am going to kiss you here…” his lips trail down her neck and paint across her collarbone. 

With a simple tug, he loosens the ties on her nightgown and the fabric slips to the ground. His lips continue their hunt across her breasts, landing a soft peck on each raised mound. He raises his arms to help Anna tug his shirt over his head, and her small hands splay onto his chest. He runs his thumbs across her mounds as he pushes her down onto the bed. Peppering a train of kisses between her breasts, he continues down her stomach, around her belly button, and… 

Anna gasps, her hips hitching up unintentionally. She feels Kristoff’s chuckle against her thighs as he kneels in front of her. 

“My, anxious tonight, aren’t we?” he mummers as he nudges her thighs apart farther, “You seem to be enjoying these kisses as much as any that land on your lips.” 

“Kristoff…” she begs him, her voice breathy with need. 

He gives a rolling chuckle again and kisses up one of her thighs, closer to her center, closer to her need, until… 

“Ooooh,” she groans, twisting in the sheets. 

His lips met her most sensitive nub, shooting lightening through her body. She arcs her hips to Kristoff mouth, whose tongue was now lapping at her in the motion he knew matched her desire. 

To his mouth her body continues to bend, her breath catching with each swipe of his tongue. He recognizes the motions her hips are making, the desperate thrusting that meant everything would soon come undone. In reaction to the knowledge, he moves two fingers to her folds, and inserts them ever so slowly, aiming for the spot they both know will send her soaring off the edge of her yearning. 

Anna senses it now, her entire body void of feeling yet on fire, the moan deep in her throat is low and desperate. The sheets beneath her are fisted into her hands and she gasps her lover’s name As the stars explode behind her eyes, as her body quivers and clenches and her toes curl, his name is shouted into the void that his pleasure leaves behind. As she comes floating down from her high, she finds that Kristoff has crawled into their bed next to her, pulling her shaking body close to his chest, murmuring love into her ears. 

She finally smiles up at him, the rouge à lèvres still fresh on her lips. 

“See?” he smiles and scatters kisses on her eyelashes, cheeks, and nose, “Not even a smudge. Are my kisses good or what? Your lips are still red as a rose.”

While he is distracted, Anna pushes her lips to his cheek and pulls away before he can react. She immediately starts laughing, hiding her red mouth behind a soft hand. 

“What?” Kristoff asks, touching his cheek. Just enough of the lipstick came off on his fingers for him to know the truth. Anna’s lips were still on his cheek. 

“Your kisses may be good,” Anna conceded, “but mine are permanent.” She moves forward and places a kiss on his chest, a red print of her lips now clinging to the skin there. 

“Anna, no, please,” Kristoff begs half-heartedly, leaning back as his red-lipped princess streams kisses down his body…


End file.
